Fruits of Labor
by Princess Megha
Summary: Fruits of labor are always sweet. Specially when it is so beautifully wrapped...


FRUITS OF LABOR

Sunlight peeped in through the white shiny satin curtains and danced on her eyes. Though disturbed at first, she quickly held her hands out as if calling the sunrays to play with her while absorbing the light, warmth and happiness it bought.

She felt happiness searing through her veins when she recollected the dream she had last night. Jun pyo dressed in a crisp black tuxedo was standing impatiently at the altar looking at the door, trying to figure out what took so long for her to come. He was a nervous wreck and kept askng his F4 buddies if Jan di had suddenly decided to become a runaway bride. These constant snippets of worry made the F4 laugh at him.

"Don't worry, Jun pyo, she will be here in a minute. Besides I wouldn't blame her if she did run away. Nobody in their right mind would think of marrying you, but we know she is equally crazy like you." Woo Bin laughed. "Yah!" Jun pyo exclaimed but thought of the day Jan di delivered him with a spin kick right on his face after he mistreated her. That was the day he fell in love. It bought a smile on his face. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the bride entered with her father. Geum Jan di was a vision in white. She wore a strapless dress which hugged her curves at the right spots and then gradually flowed down like a fairy tale gown. The dress was encrusted with pearls and real diamonds. She wore silver pumps and beautiful diamond anklets shone as she walked. Her sparkly tiara and veil just complimented her smile and beauty which was covered under it.

Jun pyo's jaw dropped as soon as he saw her, his mouth forming a big "O" earning him a lot of chuckles and smiles. Ji hoo sighed and smiled, 'If only she could be mine'. Yi jeong smiled his beautiful Casanova smile. Woo bin wolf whistled. Finally, Jan di's father placed her hand in Jun pyo's and told him to keep her in his heart forever and be happy.

Jun pyo took her hand with a beaming smile still amazed at how beautiful she looked today. 'Of course she has to look beautiful and pristine. She is after all getting married to the 'The Great Gu Jun Pyo.' The last words bought a wide grin to his face. 'She is going to be mine forever.'

They looked and smiled at each other before telling their vows and exchanging their rings. "By the power vested in me, I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister beamed at them.

Jun pyo scooped her up in his arms and started with a slow kiss turning it into a passionate one enjoying every feeling and taking his own sweet time. The F4 had to clear their throats to let him to know that now maybe a good time to pull apart. "Hey! Save some for the room Jun Pyo!" Woo Bin laughed as Jan di blushed.

Jun pyo smiled and dragged her through the church. He was eagerly waiting for the reception to get over so that he could spend some alone time with his wife. As the reception came to an end; Ga eul, Yi jeong, and Woo bin pushed them into their beautifully decorated room.

"Now don't you be naughty and break things Jun pyo! Jan di, you know what to do if he gets out of hand, don't you?" Enacting the famous spin kick… Yi jeong said.

"Yah! You make me look like some a pervert; you guys, now scoot off!" Jun pyo yelled. Jan di smiled and told them she would be fine, infact glowing by tomorrow, to which he got kicked in the ribs. "Goodnight! Have a naughty night lovebirds." Everyone shouted in unison.

Jun pyo couldn't wait for them to leave, as soon as he sent them off, he pulled Jan di into his arms and closed the distance between them by giving her a searing, passionate kiss.

"Yah! Jun pyo. Let me change" Jan di yelled at him. "Woman! What do you need to change for? You are mine to keep forever and I do not exactly at this moment care if you have clothes on or not." Jun pyo yelled. He lifted her in his arms and laid her on the bed. Jan di laughed at her husband's childishness. She simply loved him more than anything in this world.

Slowly Jun pyo came close to her and gave her a deep kiss. His hands travelled down her waist and pulled her closer till she was engulfed in his warm and strong embrace. He outlined her lips with his tongue asking for access which she readily gave him. They kissed for what seemed like eternity before pulling apart to regain their breath. Her lips claimed his once again as she removed his coat and he threw her veil on the floor. Jun pyo moved to drop a trail of kisses on her jaw line and neck while unzipping her dress and touching the bareness of her back. Ja di moaned when he suckled and bit her neck his lips dripping with pure lust. Jan di also did a commendable job by unbuttoning his shirt and showering kisses on his chest. He groaned with pleasure as she kissed and bit his nipples. They continued their ministrations till the last piece of cloth left their body.

Considering this as the best time for the next step, he got on top of her and kissed her passionately before lowering himself near her breasts. He could feel the hardened nipple as he started licking and suckling them; gently at first and with more urgency later. She moaned with pleasure and called out his name in a husky voice which made him feel pleasured all the same.

He went further down and licked her clit eliciting a loud gasp from her. He continued licking, sucking and fingering her till she reached her peak and she came. Jun pyo couldn't help but smile with pride for what he did. Slowly, he climbed atop her, parting her legs asking for permission. Jan di nodded her head, closing her eyes. "Yeobo, this is going to pain a bit. Don't worry I will make it go away. Don't close your eyes ok. Look at me." Jun pyo assured her. Jan di opened her eyes to see Jun pyo's face an inch apart from hers. He thrust inside her and kissed her at the same time. Jan di's eyes went wide with pain and tears started rolling from the sides. Jun pyo erased all her tears by kissing them. He holds still so she could adjust to his length before moving ahead.

"Jan di-yah! Are you hurt? Should I stop?" Jun pyo asked her, his voice full of concern. "No! don't stop. Please continue. I will endure it for you. This was anyways bound to happen." Jun pyo didn't need any further encouragement. He drove into her gentle at first, moving to a slow rhythm before picking up pace. Jan di started adjusting to his rhythm as her hips moved with his as one.

As the night progressed with both of them enjoying the ancient dance of passion and making love, both reached their climax. Jun pyo emptied himself deep inside her hoping to get mini Jun pyo and mini Jan di in the near future. He pulled out from her and collapsed next to her grinning widely. He hugged her from behind and pulled her closer kissing her hair, back and nape. "I am yours forever now. You can't back out." Jan di told him lovingly.

She tilted her head and gave him a peck on his lips. He gave her the most genuine and heartwarming smile before pulling her closer for a passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms cuddled as close as possible.

Jan di woke up from her dream and felt something move beside her. She turned to look at Jun pyo's sleeping face. He was still hugging her waist. Jan di laughed at her own stupidity when the realization dawned on her that they were indeed married and she isn't dreaming.

A/N: Hello dear readers. I am attempting to write a fanfic on our other couple. Kindly go through it and let me know. I have attempted writing lemon for the first time so if it isn't good, I am extremely sorry.


End file.
